<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>［普次方］伊万 by troublesomation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679980">［普次方］伊万</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/troublesomation/pseuds/troublesomation'>troublesomation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF - Russian 21st c., Political RPF - US 21st c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, Alpha! Trump/ Omega! Putin, M/M, 编造历史</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/troublesomation/pseuds/troublesomation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他想起多年前那个金发omega。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vladimir Putin &amp; Donald Trump, Vladimir Putin/Donald Trump, 普次方</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>［普次方］伊万</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Рад служить вам, сэр.”*<br/>
唐纳德隐约记得那晚金发Omega在这句话后还说了什么。他试图回想，但弗拉基米尔已经开始了他的叙述。<br/>
“О сотрудничестве в этой области……”*<br/>
他的声音还是那么软——不知道是不是俄语的缘故，使唐纳德不由回想起四十年前那一夜。倒是语速放慢了，比之前显得更加稳重。<br/>
……之前？<br/>
弗拉基米尔就是那晚的金发Omega，显然。唐纳德还清晰地记得他刚上任总统时浏览各国政要信息时，偶然发现的一张年轻的俄罗斯人的照片。惊愕之中又仔细看了照片上的眉眼，与记忆中的别无二致。说来以唐纳德当时的地位与财力，想要爬上床的Omega多不胜数，其中的几个一夜情对象，也都被他忘记了容貌。可那个Omega……或许是因为床笫间的温软细语，或许是因为有点可爱的俄国口音，又或者是因为他温存时仍未散去的一点倔强……他—不可否认有不得不说——让唐纳德记住了他。原来那都是装的。唐纳德最终攥着那张照片，摊在椅子上喃喃。<br/>
“关于这方面的合作……”翻译的声音及时地把唐纳德的思绪拉回当下的会谈。<br/>
弗拉基米尔的声音再次响起。<br/>
唐纳德看向小圆桌上几张印满字的纸。弗拉基米尔曾经的那份工作，那些出格的技巧，大概绝不可能只对他一个人使用——甚至他可能只是一个无足轻重的目标而已。那么那些技巧他有没有对他的上司们使用过——为了换取权力？不得不说弗拉基米尔的确有一种奇妙的吸引力，无数手握权力的人围绕在他身边。索布恰克？叶利钦？小布什？贝卢斯科尼？*或是他身边的梅德韦杰夫……他有没有为了利益作出点什么……<br/>
声音又换回了翻译。<br/>
那一刻——不知道为什么，那一晚他们说过的最后一句话回到了唐纳德的脑子里。<br/>
“My name is Иван.*”那个金发男人离开前在他耳边低语。<br/>
“Ivan……”唐纳德忍不住低语，打断了一旁的翻译。他抬起头看向对面的男人，他知道弗拉基米尔一定听到了。<br/>
果然，弗拉基米尔对他微笑着说了句话——他听不懂也无暇尝试听懂。<br/>
接着他听到身边尽职的翻译说：<br/>
“伊万卡女士正在休息室。”</p><p>———————————————————————<br/>
*Рад служить вам, сэр：很高兴为您服务，先生<br/>
*О сотрудничестве в этой ообласти就是下文中翻译说的东西<br/>
这两句都是谷歌翻译翻的，如有错误请指正<br/>
*索布恰克-普帝曾经的老师；<br/>
贝卢斯科尼：意大利前总理，曾为了给普帝过生日鸽了一位国王（印象中是这样）<br/>
*Иван：伊万，他俄挺常见的人名，后文的Ivan也是它</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>几个月前在lof上写的，就为一乐。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>